


Character Study: Joly

by TheBraveHobbit



Series: Taut [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBraveHobbit/pseuds/TheBraveHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU Joly: Nutritionist, Musician, Optimist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Study: Joly

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my sandbox-style Modern!AU: Taut  
> Additional content can be found on my tumblr: elfjolras.tumblr.com

**Modern!AU Joly: Nutritionist, Musician, Optimist**

 

> _“You’re kidding. Are—are you serious?”_   
>  _"I am so sorry. We can fix this.”_   
>  _"You just drew a dick on my leg. With sharpie.”_   
>  _“Where’s R—he can fix it. Why are you laughing?”_   
>  _“Because I fucking love you, you goof.”_

Jolllly, jolly, Joly. Even his name is a good humored pun, and he expects his friends to grin every single time they use it. Joly does his best to be a constant source of cheer, whether through the witty repertoire that so tickles Musichetta or by shattering silences with an upbeat rendition of the Scooby Doo theme on his uncle’s old accordion. There are precious few things that bring him so much joy as inspiring mirth in his friends and joining in their merrymaking. Laughter is the second best medicine, after a good and hearty round of antibiotics, and it’s much more pleasant to endure.

He’s always been of cheerful disposition, though he’s certainly been tested. Joly’d hardly been away from home three weeks before the car accident. Instead of spending a semester meeting new people and attending his cores, Joly had to relearn how to walk with the aid of his new left leg. Even jubilant Joly became discouraged, and if Bossuet and Combeferre had not been so supportive (and stubborn!), he might never have had the heart to return to his studies.  Despite their encouragement, he found it difficult to work up the courage to socialize—he hated the way people stared at him, the teenager who relied on his cane for balance, who wore long pants in summer to disguise his false limb. This was not how he ever intended to inspire laughter.

It was Grantaire who put an end to that. After glimpsing the smooth white prosthetic, the very next time R walked into the Musain he came bearing a pack of multicolored dry-erase markers and a roguish grin. Oh, how Joly had laughed!

Nearly five years later, Joly’s finished his first degree and is well on his way to the next; he fully intends to be the best dietician in France. Good health begins with good nutrition, after all. He endures the teasing of his friends when he obsessively reads labels and pesters their waiters for impossible details, and he kisses Musichetta’s nose when she complains about his painstakingly prepared shopping lists and insistence on organic produce. He gets around just fine with the prosthetic, though he’s hesitant to completely abandon the security of his cane.

They still gather at the Musain, and Joly props his leg up on a chair so that Jehan and Gavroche can reach it from the floor, doodling colorful dragons and dancing tigers on his calf while Enjolras’ passionate discourse colors the air of the café. And Joly laughs. 


End file.
